bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MeLovGamng
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MeLovGamng page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 00:48, 21 September 2009 Image Source I was wondering where you got the picture of the Speedy Brothers telegram from. Did you take that photo yourself, or did you get it from somewhere else? Please let me know. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Duplicate Videos I removed the duplicate videos. They will be deleted soon. may be a vandal, or he may be doing these things by accident. Time will tell. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:17, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks. Even I make mistakes but I also get very sensitive of these types of things. Anyways goodnight!!! --Tyler Thomson 06:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC)User:MeLovGamng Your Userpage I did some work on your Userpage, like removing extra lines, and fixing statements. Check revision history to get an exact look at what I did. :) Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk' }]]'' 01:23, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Character Pages etc. I agree. I think it would be a good idea to separate the characters into different pages by game. This would keep the page from getting too long like you said, and it would also let us put links to the different character pages of each game in the sidebar. I will go ahead and put a split template on the page to get peoples' attention. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :That sound's great. I just want to wait a few more days to give people time to reply to the idea of splitting. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Logos That is only temporary. MegaScience and I are working on making some more icons. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your help putting the game icons on all of the pages! ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:10, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Video Link That is a very nice piece of treasure you found, there... How did you come about it? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) You may want to.... Take that quote out. Wouldn't you see that as big spoils? I don't know, I'm no admin, but I certainly would have liked to stay in the dark on that fact. It's quite a large reveal for site followers, you know? Your call mate. :( --Epstein CoR 23:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR :I kind of agree with Epstein. The spoiler policy for this site is that that any spoilers must go under a spoiler warning on the page. That is a really cool quote, and I am excited to see it, but it should not be at the top of the page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Gardimuer said I should ask you (and two others) I am trying to help with the Games template, and I need your opinion on if this icon would seem good for the TSITS content: Also, tell Gardimuer what you think of it. '~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk' }]]'' 21:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Spoilers As I said before, it is ok for there to spoilers on a page as longs as they are not at the top, and they go under a spoiler warning. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Video Blog Thanks for compiling a list of the video. Can't wait for the game! O_O EDlTʘR •taIk• 00:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Spoilers I do see where Gardimuer posted about the spoiler tag but IMO this is different than a normal spoiler because it is not something that the reader will reasonably expect. This information should technically not even be in the public domain since it is leak. Unless the reader knew about the leak, they will not realize the gravity of what they are about to read and will probably read ahead thinking the spoiler is just something about something in the sea or something. I have posted on Gard's talk page. --KyburzCOR 05:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Splitting I see you have been splitting some more articles; Rapture Security, Big Daddies, Splicers. However, not all of those articles need to be split. For instance, Rapture Security seems to be the same for both games, so there is no need for two separate articles. I suggest you wait until there is more BioShock 2 content before splitting. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Movies I appreciate your uploading relevant media for the various articles on the site. But, can you go through the videos and mark the ones that are not going to be used for deletion? Thanks. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Score Garry Schyman has been confirmed as composer for BioShock 2. Here's the article http://gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/01/18/bioshock-2-garry-schyman-interview.aspx. Spread the new like you do so well. :) EDlTʘR •taIk• 22:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) About the Gameplay There is tons of vital information in there, although I'm not sure if I should put it down. #Intro is during the Masquerade parties, as noted by... the party you pass through. #Eleanor has made multiple dolls of the player. #Delta did not get the skin graft like the standard model, since he could remove his helmet. #Sadly, he seems to be susceptible to Hypnotize. #You seem to start off reviving from a Vita-Chamber, which seems to have held your signature all those years. (Unless there's multiple methods of revival through the system). #Your helmet comes off... you come back with it on... weird. You could pitch it to others, maybe source my listing, and see if anyone wants to apply the data. '~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk' }]]'' 23:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Movie Link Thanks! [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 03:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Your Favorite Plasmid Helo there. Glad to see you back on the wikia. I've been working on The Cabal and I'm giving every member a section with their "plasmid of choice". So, which plasmid do you think fits you best? --Willbachbakal 19:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) 1968? Hello, I noticed you were putting the date of death as 1968 for some characters in BioShock 2. I was curious where you got the information for that date. I thought there might be something in-game which gives the date the events occur, but I had been going by the dates on the Rapture Timeline. According to the timeline, Mark Meltzer arrived in Rapture in 1969, and the events of BioShock 2 happen after he has been in Rapture for a while, so I assumed the correct date was 1969. Let me know what you think. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Secrets! Hey, turns out there were some secrets with the packaging of the Special Edition. Have a look if you want to know more. EDlTʘR •taIk• 09:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) About Vid-Cap Contest Video If I'm not mistaken, I think Elizabeth mentioned here that the ingame video portion of that video was composed from videos that inspired them to start the contest. Much of it is likely use-made video, if not all. Maybe it's just areas we haven't been into, or looked at from different angles? '~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 15:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC)